


十二月

by kitschigeAdjMaster



Category: - - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 01:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitschigeAdjMaster/pseuds/kitschigeAdjMaster





	1. Chapter 1

母兽蜷在我脚边睡觉，壁炉的火把她的背烤的暖烘烘的，但我知道她的耳朵醒着。姐姐靠在我怀里，端着酒杯，她喝了一口又把酒哺到我嘴里，酒浆缠绕她的舌头，甘甜地打转。  
北风在窗外呜咽，到明早，雪会掩埋一切，包括冻死饿死在土地上的小动物，但是猫头鹰能找到它们。小屋成了我们与残酷世界间的屏障，北风一声接着一声为我拿撞击我的窗户，火苗和母兽都不为所动。母兽起身，把分给她的那份面包撕成小块慢慢吃起来，姐姐看了她一眼，又一眼，起先姐姐看不惯她，现在几乎是抱着研究的态度观看她专心致志吃饭的样子。她迈着几乎称得上炫耀的步子走过去，替我拿酒。她故意在母兽身边转，好像一条妒忌又好奇的母狗，母兽没有改变吃饭的节奏，那种代表安逸的进食节奏令她享受，她盯着姐姐时也没有一点敌意，只是盯着，一双女人的蓝眼睛和一双蓝色兽眼。  
姐姐笑了：“他不会带你走，等风雪过去，你就会被踢出门。”  
姐姐在怪我，一周前她问我，结婚如何？我说，我俩只是姘头，我要离开，你终究还是要回到店里去。  
母兽看着她，眼睛转了两转，把最后一块面包放进嘴里，她又回头看看我，没人能在她眼中找出一丝波动。姐姐举起酒瓶喝下一大口，她比母兽高一点，纤细一点，挂着若有若无的冷笑着俯视她，似乎在等她回答，可她知道母兽不会说话，而母兽也没有顶撞她的意思。  
姐姐突然伸手把母兽推到床铺上，这疯狗，又开始了，她跨坐在母兽身上，用下体摩擦她的下体。这女人精于此道，最知道如何挑起别人的情欲，母兽在她的抚摸下也开始兴奋，她吮吸姐姐递过来的手指就像吮吸我的，她在姐姐身下不安分得动，姐姐呵斥她安静点，她急切地扒下她们两人的衣裤，在幽暗的火光下研究母兽的身体，母兽腿间有一个微弱的反光点，姐姐自然也注意到了，她仔细查看，一枚银环镶在母兽肥沃的绿洲地带，新的，伤口还在红肿。我能想象姐姐变了脸色，我看到她近乎愤怒地拉扯起那个银环，母兽挣扎起来，差点把她翻到身下去，火苗烧的柴噼里啪啦爆开，一人一兽差点在窄小的床铺上厮打起来，因为姐姐不肯放过折磨那枚小银环下的肥沃土壤，那带来的疼痛如此剧烈。  
最后还是姐姐妥协了，母兽抓伤了她，如果她身上有伤痕，我是不喜欢的，姐姐松开手，慢慢俯下身去舔舐银环周围的皮肤以示和好，又把头埋得更深，含着母兽的两片软肉吮吸起她的体内来，母兽绷紧身体，自己却伸出手指勾住银环摆弄拉扯起来，她的身体总是一会就微微弹一下，直到不停呻吟着软在床铺上，姐姐爬上来，享受了一番甘甜的乳汁，便上前张开腿坐在她脸上，抓住她的头发。母兽知道她的意思，她扒住她的大腿，伸出舌头，顺从讨好地舔舐起姐姐的私处。  
火安静下去，只有水声绵绵传来，风雪围困了我们。


	2. Chapter 2

我没有想到姐姐会离开我，还带走了母兽。

漫长的冬天过去了，母兽从沉沉的睡眠中醒来，为她感受到的第一缕春光眯起眼睛，姐姐靠在她的肩上，几乎把她当成抱枕。前些天雪大的几乎掩埋了我们的小屋，我们躲在屋里，什么也不干，我全拿姐姐解闷，这些天她的私处添了细密微小的伤口，每次她精疲力尽躺在床上呻吟，是母兽扒开她的腿，舔她的私处安抚她，姐姐很快就停止胡乱反抗变得安静，高潮后她睡的很沉，母兽几乎是在用舌头哄她睡觉。  
或许她的唾液真的有效，也或许是睡眠帮助了姐姐，她恢复的很快。但这女人似乎完全不念及母兽的好，只要我一声令下，她就把她扑倒床上，整个人压在上面，分开她的腿给我行方便。本来她做了两个项圈想要一劳永逸，但只要她拿着橡胶圈靠近母兽，就免不了要挨几次货真价实毫不留情的攻击，就连睡觉，母兽都不放松警惕，姐姐只得放弃，后来她发现母兽似乎格外排斥项圈，其他时候其实不难控制，便总是压着母兽，把她准备好了向我邀功，好像她能跟我一起享用这具身体。  
我做了几个粗糙的玩具，姐姐把它们一一放进母兽的身体里试验，好用些的，让母兽润滑过了她才拿来给自己用，你看，她们现在用大腿夹着对方的脑袋，吮吸对方的私密处。姐姐的大腿一阵阵颤抖，她高潮时叼着母兽的银环，臀部红痕交错，很快母兽也用腿脚抱住她的脑袋，双手扒着她的腰，母兽的反应更强烈，我看着她的大腿，担心她会把姐姐的细脖子扭断，但或许这正是她所要的，姐姐的头被卡在她大腿间，母兽的高潮还没有结束，股间一阵阵抽搐顶住磨蹭她的口鼻，姐姐用力拍打母兽的臀挣扎，胸口剧烈起伏，我观察到，母兽找到一个角度让她窒息，让她的嘴变成吸盘，死死吸附着那个小银环，以便被疼痛弄得更加兴奋，快感的持续时间和强度都符合她的要求，等她满足，姐姐早已垂下手软在她腿间，我上前去吮吸母兽的乳汁，她很聪明，就像海獭也会在石头上砸开贝壳，她懂得如何使用姐姐令自己获得想要的体验。


End file.
